deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Samurai Santa Claus/Deadpool vs Robocop
Deadpool: The ex-special forces officer turned superpowered mercenary on the warpath. VS Robocop: The cybernetic cop programmed to "Serve the public trust, Protect the innocent, and Uphold the law." WHO IS DEADLIEST? Deadpool Wade Wilson was a special forces officer turned mercenary, until he met a beautiful woman, whom he had proposed to, but disaster struck when it was discovered he had stage 4 cancer, he ran off to volunteer for the Weapon-X program, which turned him into the hidious self-regenerating merc with a mouth we all know and love. Enraged at the man who did this to him, Deadpool set out to either get his face fixed or get his revenge. Weapons Handgun: Dual Desert Eagle MkXIX *Weight: 4.4 lbs *Cartridge: .459 DE *Rate of Fire: Semi-Automatic *Action: Gas-operated, rotating bolt *Muzzle Velocity: 1750 fps *Range: 220 yards *Feed system: 6-round detachable stick magazines *Sights: Iron Arsenal: ALL THE GUNS * A large duffle bag fulled with weapons and 3,000 rounds of amunition. Weapons imclude Glock 17, Heckler & Koch Mark 23, Smith and Wesson 29, UMP45, Mini Uzi, Galil SAR, Norinco Type 84S-2, short-barreled Remington 870, Steyr AUG A1, Mossberg 500, and Colt Model 1908 Vest Pocket Melee: Bea and Arthur *Blade Length: 23.5 inches *Materials: High Quality steel *Weight: 2.5 lbs Abilities: He can instantly heal from gunshots and stab wounds, reatach lost limbs, heal his broken arms and bones in less than 2 minutes, and even regrew his entire lower body in just a few hours. Robocop In Detroit, crime was an all-time high, gangsters, muggers, and murderers were rampaging through the streets. Until a rookie cop named Murphy was violently shot to death by gangsters, and since the company OCP was in charge of the DPD, they technically owned Murphy's corpse. And their executive, Bob Murphy, had Murphy converted into Robocop. Weapons Handgun: Beretta 93R "Auto 9" *Weight: 2.57 lbs *Cartridge: 9x19mm Parabellum *Rate of fire: 3-round bursts *Action: Selective Fire *Muzzle Velocity: 1246 fps *Range: 54.68 yards *Feed system: 50-round detachable box magazine *Sights: Iron Arsenal: Gun arm *Calico M950 (9x19mm Parabellum semi-auto pistol with a range of 300 yards, a 100-round clip, and a Muzzle velocity of 1,300 fps) *Flamethrower *Rocket launcher Melee: Terminal Strip *Length: 5 inches *Materials: Steel Abilities: Robocop's armor that makes makes incredibly resilient to damage. Robocop fell from the top of a skyscraper on to a gas tank which then exploded, and he was fine. He took a direct hit from a Bazooka, and he was fine. He pushed a building-busting bomb into a warehouse, which detonated in his face, and he was fine. However, his joints seem to be weak spots, and consistant damage can quikley drain his battery. He also has a targeting computer with incredible accuracy, allowing him to ricochet bullets off of walls, shoot between a hostage girl's legs to hit the mugger in the balls, catch bullets out of mid air, and even shoot bullets out of mid air. X-Factors *Physicality: Deadpool is strong enough to kick people through closed car doors, stab his katanas through concrete and even stab cables robo arm. He's fast enough to block bullets from a Walter PPQ from 6 feet away, and breifly out run automatic gunfire; Robocop is strong enought to break somone's arm with a frisbee, stop and reverse a car crusher with his hands, and lift a 10-ton metal door, but is stuck walking at an average pace *Expeirience/Skill: Deadpool is an Ex-Special Forces officer, can and has defeated various well trained oponents, and is a master of Wing Chun, Hapkido, Taekwon-Do, Northern Shaolin, Wrestling, Jujutsu, Ninjutsu, savate, and Military Combatives; Murphy was a normal Police Officer, but after he became Robocop, he's fought thugs, crime lords, and heavily armed machines that were designed to be superior to him. Fight Expert's opinion Category:Blog posts